Welcome to the past!
by nshawol566
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang datang dari masa depan tiba di masamu saat ini? kekacauan apa yang bisa ia perbuat?/"EH! EEEEHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUROKOCCHIKU! ORANG-CCHI!"/"Tetsu/Kuroko! Lepaskan shadowku!"/"Kuroko-kun ku! Lepaskan anggota timku yang berharga !" /"Uwooh! orang ini benar-benar lengket pada Kuroko!"/CHAOS/Chap 2 : update
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah **_**Fic pertama**_** saya di **_**fandom **_**ini, biasanya saya nongol di **_**fandom Fairy tail ,**_** jadi mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Dan juga.. maaf jika ada kesamaan ide atau yang lainnya. Saya nggak ada maksud buat jadi **_**plagiat. **_**Dan ini.. asli dari otak saya.**

**Salam kenal untuk para **_**senpai!**_

_**.**_

**Hello! Welcome to the past!**

**.**

**TAHUN 2038**

"Uhmm.." Dehuman lembut seorang cewek yang menatap sebuah _benda _dihadapannya dengan memincingkan matanya itu dapat terdengar oleh rekan kerjanya yang berada disampingnya. Mata biru langitnya memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap sudut benda—yang terlihat penting baginya itu. Cewek itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tangan yang lainnya mengibas jas putihnya. Rambut panjangnya terjuntai indah hingga ke bahunya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang kurang?" Ia mengelap beberapa keringat yang mengalir di ujung-ujung pelipisnya. "Semuanya sudah terpasang dengan benar" Katanya menunjuk benda itu. Benda yang terlihat seperti kotak telpon umum, dengan beberapa tombol di ujung pintunya itu tidak bekerja meski cewek itu sudah menyambungkan kabel pada sumber listrik.

Cewek itu menyibak poninya yang sempat menghalangi penglihatannya untuk beberapa saat. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Sesuatu yang penting yang berfungsi untuk menghidupkan _mesin waktu_ ini?" Ujar rekan kerjanya yang berkeliling mengitari benda yang mereka maksud mesin waktu itu.

"Mungkin.." Cewek itu menggerakan bola matanya kesegala arah, hingga sebuah _tuas _menyita perhatiannya.

"ASTAGA!" Cewek itu menepak keningnya sendiri. "Kita terlalu pintar untuk menyadari hal ini" Ia berlari menuju tuas itu, dan menariknya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ia condongkan kedepan. "Tuas ini berfungsi menghidupkan mesin. Haha.. " Katanya sembari tertawa kecil.

Sesaat setelah ia menarik tuas itu, lampu yang ada pada mesin waktu itu menyala. "Kau menghidupkannya!" Sorak rekan kerjanya, sembari melompat-lompat gembira. "Proyek kita berhasil! Kita akan masuk koran! Surat kabar! Televisi! Dan yang terpenting…" Ia menahan kalimatnya sebentar. "Kita akan menjadi dua_ ilmuwan_ paling terkenal di tahun 2038 ini!"

"Ow.. Ow.. tenang kawan. Aku yakin kita akan terkenal. Tapi.." Cewek dengan surai berwarna _baby blue_ itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mesin waktu ciptaannya itu. "..Jika mesin ini tak bekerja sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Kita hanya akan mendapatkan malu" Katanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya rekannya sembari mengernyitkan dahi.

Cewek itu hanya melirik sesaat rekan kerjanya itu sebelum ia kembali melangkah, kini ia sudah berada didalam mesin waktunya sendiri. Jantungnya sedikit berpacu lebih kencang.

"Aku.. akan mencobanya"

"Mencoba?" Rekannya mengulangi perkataannya "Tapi, itu berarti kau akan pergi ke dimensi lain. Kau mungkin tak dapat menyesuaikan dengan baik keadaanmu disana?"

"Bagaimana kita tahu alat ini berfungsi jika aku tak mencobanya?" Pertanyaannya menutup mulut rekannya. "Tenang saja. aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku yang menciptakan mesin ini" Rekannya hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi? Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku suka angka 14.. dan 20.." Cewek itu mengusap-ngusap dagunya yang tak memiliki jenggot itu "Tapi.. itu artinya aku akan kembali kemasa lalu terlalu jauh. Karna jika digabungkan, aku akan pergi ke tahun 1420"

"Bagaimana tak kau balik angka itu?" Usul dari rekannya.

"Ah. Itu berarti aku… akan berada di masa.. dimana _orang tuaku _SMA!" Teriaknya bersemangat. "Baiklah!" Ia menekan beberapa angka yang ada pada ujung pintunya. "2014… aku datang"

Tiba-tiba mesin bergetar hebat. Lampu yang ada pada mesin pun berkelap-kelip. Mereka tahu, jika mereka tengah berada didalam ruangan, lalu kenapa angin terasa begitu kencang disana saat itu?

"Tititp salamku untuk yang lainnya… Midorima-_san_!"

Tak butuh waktu lama ketika cewek yang berada didalam mesin waktu itu, menghilang dengan bersamaan munculnya cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Rekannya hanya dapat menatap mesin waktu yang kosong itu dengan matanya yang seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya "KUROKO-_SAN_!"

.

.

**TAHUN 2014**

**BRUK!**

"_I-Ittai…"_ Cewek bertubuh mungil itu mengelus kepalanya yang terasa _nyut-nyutan,_ karena terbentur oleh sebuah pohon besar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan kembali penglihatannya. "Di mana aku?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, sembari mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh—lebih tepatnya mendarat dan jidat mulusnya sukses mencium pohon.

"Apakah.. aku berhasil kembali ke masa lalu?" Ia tidak yakin jika mesin waktunya berhasil, tapi.. sebuah pemandangan—tidak, segerombolan pemuda menyita perhatiannya. "Itu.." Cewek itu sontak bersembunyi dibalik pohon—yang nistanya bikin jidatnya benjol.

.

.

"Aomine_cch_i! _Hidoi-ssu! _Kenapa aku yang menang saat bermain basket tadi, malah aku yang mendapatkan hukuman!" Rengek seorang cowok bersurai _blond,_ sembari memukul-mukul lengan salah satu cowok bersurai _dark blue._ Cowok bertubuh rada gelap itu, mendengus kesal akan perlakuan cowok disampingnya yang kelewat manja.

"Berhenti memukulku atau kugantung kau di ring basket, Kise!" Ancamnya tegas.

"U-Uh..." Cowok yang bernama Kise itu dibuat kelabakan oleh ancaman temannya itu, akhirnya melirik ke cowok lain berambut merah yang lebih pendek darinya "Akashicchi! Aominec—"

"—Ryouta.. merengek padaku, gunting sakti ini akan menembus tenggorokanmu"

Begitu mendengar perkataan cowok bernama Akashi itu, Kise langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. 'Aku masih sayang nyawa-_ssu_!' Batinnya berteriak.

"Kise_chin_~ mau _maibou..?_ Ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik.." Cowok lain yang memiliki tinggi tubuh tidak normal itu, mencondongkan sedikit badannya agar dapat bertatap muka dengan temannya yang masih dalam mode—_nyawa tengah terancam._

"Itu hanya berguna untukmu saja _nanodayo" _Sahut cowok yang memiliki surai hijau itu, sembari memeluk _lucky itemnya_, yang berbentuk kodok. Tak lupa ia beri nama _ ._

"Tak apa Midorima_cchi, _saat ini.. aku memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkanku.." Ucap Kise masih dengan suara yang tersenggal-senggal. Tiba-tiba Kise diam untuk beberapa saat, membuat semua temannya berhenti melangkah, karena menunggunya.

"Oi. Kise. Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Aomine yang berjalan paling depan.

Kise tersenyum lebar "Tidak apa-_ssu_! Aku hanya teringat.. disaat-saat seperti ini.. yang bisa menenangkanku hanya.." Kise melirik kebarisan paling belakang, dimana seorang cowok mungil tengah memandangnya bingung, sembari memiringkan kepalanya lucu "..KUROKOCCHI!" Kise membentangkan lengannya selebar yang ia bisa dan memberikan cowok bersurai _baby blue_ itu pelukan kematian.

"K..Kise.._kun_… nafas.. aku.. t..tak bisa.." Cowok mungil bernama Kuroko itu, mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut dari Kise, tapi apa daya.. ia tak kuasa.. ia tak cukup kuat untuk melawan serangan yang dapat membuatnya kehabisan nafas itu.

"BODOH!" Aomine menjitak kepalanya "Tetsu tidak akan hidup lama, jika begini caranya!"

"_Ittai-ssu! _Aku yang tak akan hidup lama jika disiksa terus oleh kalian!"

"Kau yang memaksa kami untuk—selalu ingin menyiksamu _nanodayo"_

"Kise_chin_ memang cocok untuk dijadikan tahanan saat perang"

"Eh? Apa hubungannya Murasakibara_cchi_?!"

"Ryouta. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak selalu berteriak?"

"Ta-Tapi.. Akashicchi… semua juga berter—"

"—berani melawanku? Kunaikan porsi latihanmu dua kali lipat" Akashi melirik sinis kearah Kise yang masih memeluk Kuroko layaknya itu benda kesayangannya. "Eh? Tapi kau kan, bukan kapten kami lagi?"

_**JENG JENG JENG**_

_Aho_mine.. kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

Kise menarik Kuroko mundur. Midorima menelan liurnya sendiri sebelum menjauh dari Aomine—yang sialnya tepat berada disampingnya. Murasakibara hanya melangkah sekali dan itu sudah membuatnya jauh dari sang kapten iblis yang kini murka.

"Ulangi.. perkataanmu.. Daiki.." Akashi berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, sesekali memainkan gunting saktinya diantara jemarinya. Membuat bunyi yang mengilukan setiap—mantan anggota timnya itu.

Aomine memandang Akashi layaknya malaikat pencabut nyawa. Beberapa kali ia menelan liurnya sendiri, tak lupa ia menambahkan efek pada tubuhnya sendiri yaitu.. getaran hebat. Senyum Akashi saat itu, sangat _tampan. _Bahkan dapat megalahkan artis korea yang gagal operasi sekalipun.

Beberapa detik lagi mata gunting Akashi akan mengenai Aomine, sebuah suara kecil mengurunkan niatnya "Akashi-kun.. sudahlah. _Aho_mine-kun tak sengaja berkata begitu padamu" Kuroko berbicara disela-sela celah lengan Kise yang memeluknya hingga muka mungilnya tak terlihat. Akashi menatap Kuroko sesaat sebelum menghela nafas "Baiklah.. Testsuya.." Melihat Akashi memasukan lagi senjata pamungkasnya ke sakunya, Aomine menghela nafas lega hingga lemas. Beruntung nyawanya bisa selamat. Ia sangat mencintai—maksudnya dalam artian sahabat pada mantan-_shadow_nya itu.

"Daiki.. siapa suruh kau _lega_ dulu?"

_Ngek?_

"Bujukan Tetsuya hanya berguna saat kita ada dikeramaian. Saat kau dan aku sendiri.. kita akan melakukan _hal _yang tertunda tadi"

Aomine langsung nemplok—nempel—lengket sama Midorima yang paling dekat dengannya "Mi-Midorima.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. untuk beberapa saat ini…"

"Menjauh dariku, _Aho_mine! Kau sendiri yang _membangkitkan_ jiwa iblis Akashi!" Midorima mendorong Aomine menjauh darinya, hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia mengingat apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Kise, Kuroko dan Murasakibara cuman cengo. 'Satu korban lagi..' Batin mereka resah, karena mereka akan kehilangan satu teman lain. "Shintarou"

"Y-Ya?" Midorima menggerakan lehernya patah-patah kearah Akashi "_Bersiaplah"_

Akashi hanya berkata sepatah kata kok. Nggak banyak. Cuman bisa bikin semua bergidik ngeri.

Akashi kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Diikuti dengan anak buahnya yang paling setia—Murasakibara. Lalu Kise yang menyeret Kuroko. Midorima dan Aomine berjalan lemas di barisan paling belakang "Ini semua salahmu _nanodayo!"_

"Kau bisa membahas itu nanti, Midorima.." Aomine mengehala nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Eh? Kenapa kau malah lega _nanodayo_?"

Aomine menyengir kearah Midorima "Setidaknya.. aku tak akan ke neraka sendirian _nanoday_o~" Jawabnya sembari meng-_copy _ciri khas Midorima itu.

"Kau—!"

"_KYAAA!"_

Sebuah teriakan melengking mengunci mulut Midorima dalam seketika. "Ada apa di sana?" Kise menunjuk kearah keramaian, ia memincingkan matanya "_Chotto.. matte… _Kuroko_cchi_, bukankah itu Seirin?"

Kuroko mengikuti arah pandang Kise. Dan memang benar, disana tengah berdiri—semua anggota timnya. Tunggu. Tak semua. Diantara mereka ada salah satu cewek bersurai _baby blue_ sama sepertinya. Siapa dia?

.

.

Semua anggota Seirin _minus _Kuroko tengah dalam perjalan kembali setelah latihan ringan. Kagami sedari tadi hanya mengumpat dan menggerutu mengenai Kuroko yang seenaknya men-_skip_ latihan dan berjalan bersama para GoM. Ia bahkan berjalan layaknya king kong jalan. Kakinya dilebarkan dan sembari terus mengeluarkan asap dari telinganya.

"Kagami.. berhentilah berjalan dengan aneh. Kau membuat semua orang yang berjalan melewati kita.. menoleh kearahmu" Hyuuga melirik _kouhai_-nya yang membuat mereka malu.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Kuroko!" Kagami mentautkan alis cabangnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa kesalahannya Kuroko-_kun,_ Kagami-_kun_?" Riko menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jelas saja! Bagaimana bisa ia membiarka aku, _ligh_t-nya berlatih sendiri, sedangkan ia bersenang-senang dengan para GoM?! _Shadow_ macam apa dia?!"

Kiyoshi tiba-tiba mengacak rambut merahnya "Ka-ga-mi. Jangan begitu. Kuroko hanya ingin berkumpul kembali dengan mantan timnya, kita harus menghormati itu. Bagaimanapun.. mereka tetap timnya dulu"

Kagami berdengus "Huh. Yah! Terserahlah! Kali ini, ia kumaafkan!"

"Kau seperti seseorang yang mendapati pacarnya berselingkuh dengan lima orang" Izuki menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tahu dari dulu ada _sesuatu_ yang beda dengan kalian berdua"

"Jangan memulai.. Izuki.." Sahut Koganei, diikuti dengan Mitobe dan Tsucida yang manggut-manggut. Ketiga anggota kelas satu mereka juga cuman tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang—eh? Bukankah itu… Kuroko dan para GoM?" Kagami menunjuk kearah segerombolan orang bersurai warna-warni. Sungguh? Warna rambut mereka itu begitu mencolok. Apalagi si Kise yang ribut itu, lalu Aomine yang menyebalkan itu, lalu Murasakibara yang polos-polos bego itu, lalu Midorima si lumut ngambang penggila _Oha-Asa_ itu, lalu.. kapten cebol mereka yang berjiwa iblis itu.. lalu..

Yah… menurut Kagami yang paling waras di GoM hanya Kuroko.

"Oy! Kuro—!" Mulut Kagami tiba-tiba dibekap oleh pelatihnya sendiri yaitu Riko. "Ssst…" Desisnya pada seluruh anggota tim. Begitu semua perhatian teralihkan padanya, Riko menunjuk kesebuah—tidak seorang cewek yang tengah berjongkok dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik anggota GoM dari balik sebuah pohon.

Dengan mendengdap-endap, Riko mendekatinya. Langkah demi langkah. Perlahan tapi pasti. Begitu ia sudah berada tepat dibelakang cewek jas putih itu…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisiknya ditelinga cewek itu. Suaranya begitu halus, tapi sukses membuat cewek itu berteriak kencang.

"_KYAAA!"_

Sontak semua perhatian tertuju padanya, bahkan para anggota GoM sudah mulai berlarian kearahnya. "Riko! Kau membuat kita jadi perhatian!" Hyuuga menepuk bahunya.

"G-Gomen! Aku tak tahu ia akan berteriak, padahal aku hanya berbisik ditelinganya"

"Ada apa-_ssu?" _Kise adalah anggota GoM pertama yang mendekati mereka. Dibelakangnya Kuroko dan yang lainnya berlari kecil kearahnya.

Mereka melihat cewek bersurai _baby blue_ itu, mulai ketakutan. "Apakah cewek ini ketakutan karena si _Baka_gami itu?" Aomine langsung menghujam tuduhan pada rivalnya itu.

Kagami tak mau kalah "Huh? Aku baru saja melihat suatu _benda _yang hitam berbicara"

"_Teme—!"_

"Daiki.." Aomine melirik Akashi yang sepertinya ingin lewat dihadapannya.

"Oh.. _H-Hai'_! Silahkan…" Aomine mempersilahkan kapten cebol—maksudnya mantan kaptennya itu melangkah didepannya.

"Jadi.. Seirin.. bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Akashi masih dengan logat berwibawanya, sembari melirik cewek—yang belum diketahui siapa namanya itu.

"Begini.. kami melihat cewek ini tengah memata-matai atau memperhatikan gerak-gerik kalian sedari tadi. Karena curiga aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya—"

"—atau membuatnya takut"

"Diamlah, Koganei" Riko mendelik kearahnya sebelum kembali menghadap para anggota GoM "Dan… itulah yang kalian dengar. Ia berteriak"

"Jadi…" Kiyoshi menatap lekat-lekat cewek itu "Siapa kau?"

Cewek itu semakin ketakutan karena sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dipelipisnya. Rasa tidak nyaman sudah menodai perasaannya. "Ugh.. a-aku…"

"Tak apa. Kami bukan orang jahat kok" Sahut Kuroko dengan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Begitu matanya bertemu dengan Kuroko… ia…

"_Huwaaa!" _Ia berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kuroko erat. Ia bahkan membasahi baju Kuroko dengan air matanya. Semua temannya yang melihat itu langsung ribut bukan main, lantaran ada cewek yang tidak dikenal memeluk _phantom player_ kesayang mereka itu.

_Ini dialog yang terdengar sesaat cewek itu memeluk Kuroko :_

"EH?! EEEEHHHH?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUROKOCCHIKU?! CEWEK-CCHI?!"

"Tetsu/Kuroko! Lepaskan _shadow_ku!" Kagami dan Aomine mulai saling beradu kening. "_Makhluk _ini _Shadow_ku!" "Itu dulu _Aho_mine! Sekarang ia lebih memilih aku!" "Kau!" Dengan begitu kedua _ligh_t itu masuk kedalam _zone(?)_

"Kuroko-_kun _ku! Lepaskan anggota timku yang berharga !" Riko mencoba melepaskan Kuroko dari dekapan cewek yang baru ia temui dijalan itu.

"Kuro-_chin_~ cewek-_chin~_ kumohon lepaskan Kuro-_chin~_ aku akan memberikanmu setengah dari _Maibou_ku~"

"Tolong lepaskan, temanku. Bukan berarti aku peduli padanya, hanya saja aku takut ia tak bisa bernafas" Midorima.. kalau khawatir ya.. katakan saja, wahai _Tsundere-sama._

"Uwooh! Cewek ini benar-benar lengket pada Kuroko!" Koganei dan Mitobe membantu Riko menarik Kuroko, tapi hasilnya pun _nihil._

"Bagaimana caranya agar cewek aneh ini melepaskan Kuroko?" Hyuuga menaggaruk kepalanya. Lalu ia melirik Kiyoshi yang tengah tertawa sendiri melihat pemandangan ricuh dihadapannya "Ha Ha Ha! Aku suka dengan adegan ini!"

"_Aho!_ Kenapa kau malah menjadi penonton saja!" Hyuuga menjitak kepala sahabat—anehnya itu. "Huh? Bukankah ini seru?"

_Cekres Cekres_

_Oh no._ Bunyi nyanyian kematian sudah terdengar…

Semua menggerakan leher mereka perlahan kearah sumber suara. _Glek._

Akashi sudah memegang dua gunting—maksudku.. DUA gunting! Satu gunting itu sudah parah! Jika Akashi sudah mengeluarkan dua gunting saktinya, berarti saat ini.. ia sangat murka!

Keheningan seketika melanda atmosfer disana. Tak ada yang dapat berani bergerak—sesenti pun! Bayangkan betapa hebatnya Akashi! Bahkan para _Senpa_i dari Seirin pun tak berkutik dibuatnya.

"Permisi.. jadi.. bisa kau lepaskan Tetsuya?" Akashi menodongkan guntingnya kearah cewek itu. Bagi Akashi… mau cewek kek, manula kek, orang buta kek, yang namanya udah bikin dia murka.. semuanya bakal dia bantai!

"Ugh… baiklah.." Cewek itu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko. Semuanya mulai lega melihat teman mereka sudah lepas dari maut. Tapi.. perkataan cewek itu selanjutnya membuat semuanya membelokkan mata mereka ".. _gomen. Paman Sei.."_

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"PAMAN SEI?!" Teriak semuanya menggelegar disepanjang jalan! Bahkan seorang nenek tuli sempat sembuh penyakitnya lantaran mendengar teriakan mereka *abaikan.

"A-Akashi_cchi_? Siapa cewek ini? kenapa ia memanggimu dengan Paman?!

Sejujurnya Akashi juga syok, ketika cewek itu tahu namanya, belum lagi menambahkan kata 'Paman' pada namanya. Tapi alih-alih jaga _image.._ ia masih tetap mempertahankan wajah _cool_nya.

"Bisa kau ulangi memanggilku apa?"

"Paman.. Sei?"

"Kenapa—"

"—Kenapa kau memanggil Akashi begitu? Apa kau kerabatnya?"

"Daiki. Aku tak suka perkataanku dipotong"

Aomine langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri 'Sial cebol!' Hardiknya dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya siapa namamu?" Akashi membenarkan posisi gunting ditangannya. Sungguh? Melihat guntingnya hanya bergerak sedikit saja yang lain sudah bergidik.

"Namaku?" Cewek itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memberitahukan namanya. Lalu ia melirik Kuroko, membuatnya kembali membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Oi-Oi. Berhenti melirik, Tetsu!"

Cewek itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara Aomine "Jangan membuatku kaget Paman Daiki!"

Kau yang malah membuat Aomine kaget dengan sebutan 'Paman' itu.

"Bolehkan aku memberitahu namaku?" Tanya cewek itu pada Kuroko. Lagi-lagi.. ia menoleh pada Kuroko. Apasih hubungannya dengan Kuroko?!

"Tentu.. saja" Kuroko masih terlihat datar, walau dalam raut wajahnya ada sedikit ekspresi bingung.

Cewek itu menghela nafas "Baiklah.. namaku adalah… _Saaya.. Saaya Kuroko"_

"Oh… _Saaya Kuroko.." _Teman-temannya mulai manggut-manggut.

"Hei, kalian tahu.. nama itu tidak asing bagiku" Kiyoshi menggosok dagunya. "Kau benar" Hyuuga manggut-manggut.

Apa yang membuatnya tak asing ya….

Coba dipikirkan baik-baik…

Masih belum dapat?

Coba lagi dipikirkan…

Ah. Sepertinya mereka sudah sadar akan sesuatu.

"Hmmm…"

"Saaya.."

"..Kuroko.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"KUROKO?!" Akhirnya… bahkan para GoM pun ikut bagian dalam keidiotan ini. selamat GoM!

"_C-C-C-C-CHOTTO MATTE! _Ku-Kurokoc_chi_! Ia salah satu kerabatmu atau.. apa?!" Kise menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"A-Aku tak tahu, Kise-kun" Kuroko mengibas tangan kedepan.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki nama yang sama dengan Kuroko.._ anou_… Kuroko-_san?" _Ah.. Kagami jadi _awkward _manggilnya. Kalau dia manggil dengan nama pertamanya entar dikira so' akrab.

"Panggil aku Saaya juga tak apa, Paman Taiga"

_Ngek?!_

Sekarang dia yang dipanggil Paman?! Setua itu kah Kagami?!

Semua mata kini hanya tertuju pada cewek yang baru diketahui bernama Saaya itu. Ia terlihat seperti cewek pada umumnya. Ia juga sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka. Rambut panjang Saaya berwarna _baby blue_ yang terjuntai hingga bahunya itu, bergoyang diterpa angin, membuat helai demi helai rambutnya tersisir oleh angin.

Kulit putih susunya itu begitu bersih dan sepertinya sangat lembut. Belum lagi mata biru langitnya yang terlihat seperti Kuro—eh? Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka cukup mirip?

"Kau.. apa kau Kakaknya Kuroko?" Tanya Midorima sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Uhm~ Uhm~ Karena Saaya-_chin_ mirip dengan Kuro-_chin"_

Saaya menggelengkan kepalanya "Ah.. tidak..tidak.." Ia tersenyum kecil "Aku tak mungkin menjadi Kakaknya.."

"Kenapa? Kalian kan mirip?"

Saaya menghela nafas dalam "Seorang _anak_ tak mungkin menjadi Kakak bagi ayahnya sendiri kan?" Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Izuki.

Seirin dan GoM cuman cengo. Suara Saaya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri mereka.

GoM lagi dalam proses me-_loading data_.

Seirin dalam mode—_not responding._

Kuroko? Dalam otak Kuroko sudah bertuliskan '_Your computer might be at risk'_

"_Minna?"_ Saaya mencoba menarik perhatian mereka kembali. Saaya menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Gini.. okeh. Singkat cerita adalah… aku adalah anak dari Tetsuya Kuroko di masa depan yang tengah melakukan percobaan pada mesin waktu yang baru aku buat untuk suatu proyek ilmiah dimasa depan. Aku memilih tahun ini karena.. aku hanya penasaran bagaimana ayahku di masa lalu…jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketahun ini jadi… Hey! Apa kalian mendengarkan aku?" Saaya mangernyitkan dahinya, kesal karena sepertinya omongannya tak didengarkan.

"Ugh? Oh.. yah.. tentu.." Riko baru saja menutup mulutnya yang menga-nga "_Mimpiku_… ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala hehe.."

"Iya. Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi,_ pfft_. Seseorang dari masa depan..jangan bercanda" Hyuuga mengucek matanya.

"Cepat bangunkan aku-_ssu_! Wahai _Kami-sama!"_ Kise mulai memanjatkan doa, agar cepat dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Setidaknya.. dimimpi aneh ini… aku masih bisa memakan _Maibou…" _Suka-suka kau saja Murasakibara.

"Ada dua.. Kuroko.. ada dua Kuroko.. ada dua Kuroko…" Kagami terus mengulangi perkataannya.

"_Bakag_ami.. sekarang ia sakit jiwa" Cibir Aomine yang melihat rivalnya itu memeluk dirinya sendiri.

" … hanya kau dan aku yang waras disini bukan?" Kau malah tak waras jika berbicara dengan salah satu _lucky item_mu itu Midorima.

Akashi saja bahkan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sepertinya ia juga yakin kalau mereka berada didalam mimpi.

Kuroko hanya dapat mematung ditempat, bergerak sesenti pun tidak. "_Anou…_ aku benci mengatakan ini tapi… apakah mungkin dalam semalam kalian… maksudku KALIAN yang banyak ini mendapatkan mimpi yang sama?"

"Tidak…?" Kiyoshi menyahut pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu ini.."

"NYATA!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka berteriak bersama. Bahkan author pun capek membuat mereka berteriak di adegan yang sama.

"Okeh.. Okeh…" Kuroko akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan dirinya sendiri " Jadi… kau benar-benar a-a-a-a-a-anak-u-u-u…"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kuroko se-syok itu sampai gagap.." Bisik Izuki pada Koganei.

"….dari masa depan?"

Saaya mengangguk dengan—sangat percaya diri. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangannya "Mohon bantuannya _tou-san_ dari masa lalu!"

"_Souka_…" Kuroko menjabat tangannya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sebelum…

_**Bruuk!**_

"KUROKO!"

"KUROKO-KUN!"

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"KUROCHIN?"

"TETSU!"

"TETSUYA?"

"TOUUU-SAAAAN!"

..saat ini Tetsuya Kuroko tekapar di jalanan.

.

.

**Dan… untungnya itu adalah teriakan terakhir untuk chapter ini.**

**.**

_**Preview Next Chap :**_

"_Eh? Aku pikir Kurokocchi menikah denganku?"_

"_Huh? Sebuta-butanya Tetsu pasti ia memilihku!"_

"_Oi! Oi! Jangan memperebutkan partnerku ! "_

"_Cih. Paman! Kalau Tou-san menikahi salah satu dari kalian, aku tidak akan ada!"_

"_Ah.. itu benar-ssu.. tapi.. siapapun juga tau aku dan Kurokocchi sangat cocok!"_

"_KAMI TAK AKAN RELA MEMBERIKAN KUROKO PADAMU, KISE!"_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**JADI? JADI **_**MINNA**_**? Ba-Bagaimana? O, o**

**Mohon pendapatnya yaa… review, fav, dan foll diterima dengan ikhlas w) sampai jumpa di chappie berikutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE : Jadi.. mengenai cerita ini, memang benar Kuroko akhirnya menikahi seorang—wanita tapi… eits! Mungkin author ada memasukan **_**unsur Yaoi**_** tapi bukan berarti '**_**BL asli'**_**… soalnya **_**pairing **__**Kuroko x all**_** disini lebih kayak, mereka memperebutkan**_** posisi**_**—siapa yang lebih dekat dengan Kuroko dalam artian 'sahabat'.**

**Meskipun nanti ada kata-kata yang menyangkut BL. **

**Terima kasih untuk reviewannya para**_** senpai**_** dan **_**reader **_**^^ hehe. **

_**Balesan reviewan 'guest' dibawah :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Brak!**_

"Oi! Kakinya! Kakinya-_nanodayo!"_

"Murasakibara! Nunduk! Kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam jika kau menghalangi pintu!"

"Tapi aku tidak mencoba menghalangi pintu Mine-_chin,_ aku… tersangkut"

"Kagami! Tanganmu jangan megang-megang kesembarang _tempat_!"

"Aku bahkan tak memegang apapun, Hyuuga-_senpai!"_

"_Baka_gami! Awas kau mencoba mencari kesempatan pada partnerku yang sedang tak berdaya!"

"Huh? Kita tak boleh memegang Kuroko? Baiklah… *lepas*"

"_AHO!_ KIYOSHI! KENAPA KAU LEPAS!"

_**Duk!**_

"Kise bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menyeret kepalanya!"

"Eh? Bagian ini yang paling aku suka-_ssu!"_

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencari kesempatan Kise! Kusangkutkan kau di ring basket!"

"_Hidoii-ssu!_ Aomine_cchi_!"

_**Tug!**_

"Eh-Eh! Pelan-pelan dong! Kalian gimana sih? Kuroko-kun nanti bisa tak sadar-sadar!"

"_Otou-san… hiks.."_

"_Adaw!_ _Teme_! Orang _sinting_ macam apa yang menginjak kakiku?! Kubalas kau *menginjak*! Huh! Rasakan!"

"… Daiki… itu kakiku.."

"… ! …"

"Oh"

**.**

**.**

**Welcome to the past**

**GENRE(S) : Romance—(BL, Straight), Friendship, Family, **_**Humor**_

**WARNING : TYPO(S), CHAOS, **_**'FIC HIBURAN SEMATA'**_

**AUTHOR : nshawol56/566**

**.**

**.**

Seirin dan GoM kini saling gotong royong membopong tubuh _phantom player_ mereka yang terkulai lemas beberapa saat lalu di jalan. Mereka membawa Kuroko ke apartemen Kagami yang tak seberapa jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Nistanya, tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengangkat cowok bersurai biru langit itu dengan benar. Ditambah lagi mereka saling berebut satu sama lain.

Sejak awal, Kise-lah yang memonopoli kepala Kuroko, alasannya ia takut yang lain akan merusak wajah imut nan manis milik Kuroko.

Midorima mengangkat tubuh Kuroko bagian kiri dan Aomine di bagian tubuh kanan.

Kagami mengangkat kaki kiri Kuroko dan Kiyoshi di bagian kanan.

Akashi hanya mengawasi gerak-gerik anak buahnya dan Seirin itu.

Murasakibara menjadi penuntun jalan, sehingga ia berjalan di barisan paling depan dan sempat nyangkut di pintu apartemen Kagami. Izuki dan Hyuuga pun akhirnya turun tangan untuk mendorong cowok bertubuh _Titan _itu.

Riko dan Saaya hanya menatap khawatir Kuroko yang menjadi bahan rebutan cowok-cowok _ranggas _itu.

Sungguh? Ini Tetsuya Kuroko yang kita bicarakan. Seberat itu kah dia? Bahkan apa Akashi tak dapat berpikir saat itu? Dengan Murasakibara saja yang mengangkat Kuroko bukannya masalah selesai?

Bukan itu masalahnya. Para cowok itu.. tak mungkin membiarkan Murasakibara se-enak-enak udelnya maen megang Kuroko sendiri! Alhasil mereka cari akal supaya bisa _modus! _Yah gini deh jadinya.. sesuatu yang mudah jadi susah!

"Kagami, kamarmu dimana ya? Aku lupa" Koganei bertanya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada apartemen Kagami. "Seingatku…" Koganei menggerekan bola matanya kesana kemari, sebelum sebuah pintu kamar mengehentikan gerakan bola matanya ".. yang itu?"

"_Hai._ Benar yang itu _senpai…" _Kagami membenarkan posisi tangannya pada kaki Kuroko, dan sontak membuat semua orang menolehkan kepala begitu melihat adanya pergerakan. Mereka pikir Kagami bakalan nyari kesempatan, tapi… ternyata eh ternyata.. fiuh. Cuman mau ngeluarin kunci kamar kok.

Helaan nafas pun terdengar dimana-mana.

"Ayok.. masuk.." Furihata memutar _knob _pintu kamar kagami. Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, Kagami menghentikan langkahnya "_Chotto matte._ Kita akan menaruh Kuroko di kamarku?"

"Tentu saja, ada masalah? Apa kau menyimpan majalah porno juga seperti Aomine?" Tanya Midorima yang sudah sedikit pegal. Mendengar namanya disebut Aomine memberikan _death-glare_ pada Midorima yang berada didepannya.

"_I-IIee_…" Kagami menggelengkan kepala pelan, tapi ia tak dapat menutupi semburat merah yang kini menajalar di pipinya "… hanya saja, _itu _kamarku" Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

"Lalu? Kagami-kun. Jangan membuat kami semua berdiri didepan pintu seperti seorang pengemis yang menunggu sumbangan" Ujar Riko, sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Ba-Baiklah…" Mereka pun dengan perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Kagami. Kamarnya sangat sederhana, dan hanya ada satu kasur disana. Sebenarnya, kamar Kagami cukup luas, tapi karena yang masuk _keroyokan_, jadinya mereka saling menabrak satu sama lain.

Belum lagi, Akashi sempat dipermalukan oleh mereka. Tidak. Bukan dipermalukan oleh mereka sebetulnya, hanya saja.. mungkin ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Siapa suruh dia cebol? Dia jadi nyangkut di antara sela-sela lemari dan dinding. Nggak tahu deh asal mulanya tuh mantan kapten GoM ampe bisa nyempil kayak upil gitu.

"Fiuuh.. Kagami~ kami minta minum yaa~" Koganei dan Mitobe langsung ngacir ke dapur begitu melihat tubuh Kuroko sudah terbaring dengan aman di kasur Kagami. Satu per satu mereka pun mulai keluar dari kamar.

"Ya.. ya.. kalian ambilah minum sendiri" Sahut Kagami sebelum ia membalikan badannya dan berniat masuk kekamarnya sendiri dimana Kuroko terbaring. Dengan cengar-cengir bak tante-tante girang, Kagami mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap! Entahlah apa yang membuatnya sesenang itu?

Apa _hayoo…_

"Ka-ga-mi-_kun_. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

_Ngek? _

"A-Aida _Senpai_…" Kagami menggerakan kepalanya secara patah-patah kearah Riko "Hum?" Riko memberikannya senyuman manisnya, tapi semua juga tahu, setiap kali seorang Riko tersenyum manis, belum tentu apa yang ia pikirkan juga sesuatu yang 'manis'.

"Kau mau apa, huh? Kagami-kun? Kami semua akan berkumpul diruang tamu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Saaya, ini kan apartemenmu. Dimana sopan santunmu? Bukan hal baik membiarkan tamu sendiri diapartemenmu"

"_Anou.._ itu.. aku .. Kuroko…" Kagami kelabakan nunjuk sana-sini, sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "Ikut aku, _ne_?" Riko menarik Kagami menuju ruang tamunya. Dan ia berani bersumpah, jika ia baru saja mendengar Kagami mengumpat 'Sial!'.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dua orang dari Seirin itu, dua orang lain muncul dari balik sebuah dinding.

"Hehe.. ayok, Kise"

"_Hai!_ Aomine_cchi_!"

_"Ehem.."_

Begitu dua makhluk _hentai_ itu, menempelkan tangan mereka pada pintu kamar, seseorang kembali menghancurkan kesempatan mereka…

"_Sstt!_ Bodoh! Jangan batuk-batuk disini! Sana minta Kagami obat _OBH!"_ Desis Aomine sembari memelankan suaranya—tanpa membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengecek siapa yang tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka saat ini.

"Benar! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk memperhatikan wajah tidur Kuroko_cchi_! Jangan ganggu kami-_ssu_!"

"Suaramu… Kise!" Aomine kembali _ringan tangan_ padanya. "_Ittai-ssu_! Kau hobi sekali menjitak kepalaku!"

"Kau…! Ugh! Kecilkan suara cemprengmu! Kita bisa mati jika Akashi tahu kita berniat masuk ke kamar dan melihat wajah tidur Tetsu!"

"_Hai-Hai_.. aku mengerti"

"_Aku juga.."_

"Haha! Bahkan orang dibelakang kita juga ingin melihat wajah manis Tetsu saat ia tidur!"

"Hum! Hum! Asal kau berjanji untuk tak memberitahukan pada Akashi_cchi_, kami akan mengajakmu-_ssu!"_

"_Bagaimana jika ia sudah tahu?"_

Aomine berdengus "Tak mungkin ia—" Aomine dan Kise membalikan badan mereka dan mendapati mata gunting sudah tepat berada didepan wajah mereka "—oh… ternyata ia sudah tahu" Lanjut mereka bersamaan.

(WTTP)

"_Ne, Ne minna_. Aku baru saja melewati kamar Kaga-_chin,_ dan melihat Kise-_chin _dan Mine-_chin_ tidur di lantai depan kamar yang ada Kuro-_chin_-nya, kenapa mereka tidur disitu?" Murasakibara bertanya sembari membuka bungkus makanan ringannya yang lain.

"Biarkan saja Atsushi.. mungkin mereka terlalu lelah" Jawab Akashi yang kini duduk pada—satu-satunya sofa diruang tamu Kagami. Disamping kanannya, Saaya duduk sembari memperhatikan Seirin dan GoM yang lain. Di sisi lainnya Midorima tengah memperhatikan _Mr. Ribbit_-nya.

Kagami dan para anggota Seirin berasa jadi _jongos _(*pembantu), karena mereka lesehan dibawah sedangkan para GoM dengan enaknya duduk disofa empuk—meski pemilik sofanya sendiri duduk melarat di bawah bersama timnya.

"Dengan _gunting _di jidat mereka?" Murasakibara masih saja melontarkan pertanyaan.

Mendengar kata 'gunting', semua orang sudah tahu siapa yang membuat Aomine dan Kise_ tidur_ di lantai. "Benarkah? Aku tak tahu _gaya _tidur mereka seperti itu?" Jawab Akashi santai.

'_Ah~ Dasar cebol pembohong'_ Batin yang lain kecuali si polos Murasakibara. Saaya pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi.. Saaya? Bisa kau ceritakan kembali bagaimana kau bisa kesini. Maksudku kewaktu kami?" Riko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko versi cewek itu. Yang lain kini juga sudah menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan fokus kepada cewek manis itu.

Yah, mau tak mau mereka harus percaya jika kini—benar-benar ada orang dari masa depan datang ke masa mereka. "Baiklah.." Saaya membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman "Seperti yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya, aku adalah anak dari Tetsuya Kuroko. Aku datang kewaktu kalian dimasa lalu dengan mesin waktu yang aku ciptakan.." Saaya menahan kalimatnya ketika melihat Kiyoshi mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Paman Teppei?" Semuanya melihat ekspresi wajah Kiyoshi yang begitu serius. Mereka berpikir pasti ia akan menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang penting. Tapi..

"Kau cewek yang pintar ya" Ucapnya sambil menampakan cengiran polos-polosnya.

Seririn dan GoM pun hanya dapat _facepalm _dibuatnya. Saaya hanya ber_sweatdrop _ria "A-Ah.. _Arigatou…?"_

'Orang ini.. sama saja dimasa depan' Batinnya iba. "Mesin waktu yang aku ciptakan itu, untuk proyek ilmiahku yaitu pelajaran fisika—"

"—Eh?! _Chotto matte!_ Kau kelas berapa? Terlebih lagi berapa umurmu?" Kagami tak habis pikir. Anak semuda ini membuat mesin waktu? Untuk pelajaran fisika? Apa masa depan begitu gila dengan kurikulum sekolah bak _professor professional_! Yang mengharuskan siswanya membuat mesin waktu? Jika Kagami berada masa itu, ia tak tahu berapa lama ia akan naik kelas.

"Aku? Hmm… umurku kini enam belas tahun, sama seperti kalian… itu berarti aku kelas satu SMA"

"_MAJIDE?! (*SERIUS?)"_

"Aku benar-benar tak akan pernah lulus jika berada di masa itu.." Koganei menepuk keningnya sendiri. Teman-temannya pun hanya manggut-manggut. Ia bersyukur hidup dimana kurikulum sekolah tak separah dan se-ekstrim itu.

"Kau datang dari tahun berapa, Saaya Kuroko-_san_?" Midorima bertanya sembari menggosok-gosok punggung Mr. Ribbit.

"Paman Shintarou, kenapa memanggilku dengan nama lengkap begitu. Itu tidak enak didengar, kau tahu? Panggil aku Saaya"

Midorima mentautkan alisnya. Memanggil dengan nama pertamanya? Itu pasti akan sangat canggung, karena mereka baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu. Meskipun Saaya datang dari masa depan, tapi kan.. tetap saja. Ia seperti tengah berkenalan dengan seorang siswi SMA biasa yang seumuran dengannya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit…gugup.

Yah.. apa boleh buat.

"S..Saaya.. kau datang dari tahun berapa?"

Saaya tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab "Aku dari tahun 2038"

"_Souka.._ jika dihitung dari umurmu.. juga dari tahun kau datang.. dan tahun sekarang ,Tetsuya pasti menikah pada umur 22 tahun. Apa aku benar?"

Saaya mengangguk "Yup! Itulah, Paman Sei! Selalu benar!" Ia mengacungkan jempol kearahnya. Akashi hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Saaya, apa yang terjadi di masa depan dengan kita semua.. maksudku.. kehidupan kami?" Hyuuga bertanya sembari meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal karena duduk bersila.

Mereka semua mendengar Saaya menghela nafas dalam "Kacau"

Dan satu kata itu membuat Seirin dan GoM mendelik. Seburuk itukah masa depan mereka? Apa mereka tidak ada yang menjadi orang sukses? Apa mereka menjadi gelandangan? Apa mereka tinggal di kolong jembatan? Apa mereka—

"—kenapa muka kalian begitu? 'Kacau' bukan berarti buruk. Kehidupan kalian dimasa depan.. begitu _mengasikan_. Bahkan aku bersyukur dapat lahir ditengah-tengah _keluarga_ ini"

"Keluarga ini?" Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Paman Atsushi.. kita semua adalah keluarga. Sebentar lagi kalian akan merasakan itu. Di masa depan nanti, meskipun kalian telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dan berkeluarga, kalian tetap sering—bahkan terlalu sering berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. mengingat-ngingat indahnya masa sekolah kalian. Juga masa kejayaan kalian semua di dunia olah raga basket" Saaya tersenyum lembut kearah mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar orang-orang hebat. Kalian semua sukses. Bahkan kalian berhasil.." Saaya menatap anggota tim Seirin "..menjadi nomor satu di Jepang"

Semuanya sontak tersenyum lebar, benarkah? Mereka menjadi nomor satu dijepang? Secerah itukah masa depan mereka?

Terlihat sekali di mata masing-masing anggota tim Seirin, kilatan semangat mulai menari dan membara. Kagami adalah yang terparah. Saking bersemangatnya suhu tubuhnya ikut meningkat.

"Ah. Bahkan kalian _bertujuh, _para GoM juga sangat terkenal di perbasketan Internasional"

"Bertujuh?" Izuki mengkerutkan keningnya "Oh! Paman Taiga, kelas berapa saat ini?" Saaya menyatukan telapak tangannya.

"Satu..?"

"_Souka_. Pantas saja GoM masih enam orang" Saaya memangkuk dagunya "Di kelas dua.. Paman Taiga akan menjadi anggota GoM yang ketujuh"

"_EEEH?!"_

"_HELL YEAAH!"_ Kagami mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "_HELL NO!" _Sahut cowok berkulit _gelap _yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya lantaran terkena gunting sakti milik Akashi. Dibelakang, Kise mengikuti dengan masih terus mengelus jidatnya.

"Oi, _Say_! Kau serius?!"

"Tentu saja. Paman Daiki pikir aku mengarang cerita? Aku datang dari masa depan, Paman. Aku tahu semuanya" Saaya memincingkan matanya kearah Aomine "Dan.. jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Say' _! Namaku Saaya! Itu seperti kau ingin memanggilku 'sayang' ! Dan itu menjijikan!" Saaya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

'_Tapi.. Paman Daiki memang selalu menggangguku dengan panggilan itu'_ Batinnya.

"Lebih enak memanggilmu begitu. Lagi pula.. aku memanggil ayahmu dengan 'Tetsu' bukan 'Tetsuya'. Jadi, aku juga memanggil putrinya 'Say' bukan 'Saaya' " Jelas Aomine sembari duduk disamping Kise yang lebih dulu meleseh di lantai, bergabung dengan Seirin.

"Jadi.. itu membuat Kuroko mempunyai dua _'light'_ dalam satu tim?" Pertanyaan Kawahara membuat Kagami dan Aomine mematung ditempat. Itu benar. Jika Kagami masuk kedalam GoM.. siapa yang akan menjadi '_Light'_ untuk Kuroko?

"Sudah pasti aku!" Mereka kembali menunjuk diri mereka sendiri secara bersamaan.

"_Hitam_! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku _ligh_t-nya Kuroko!"

"Huh! _Teme,_ kau! Cahayamu terlalu _redup_ untuknya!"

"Eh~ jangan menghina dirimu sendiri Mine-_chin_"

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kulit, Murasakibara!" Aomine kembali menatap Kagami "Pokoknya aku_ light_-nya!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku!"

"Aku saja-_ssu~!"_

"DIAM KAU!" Kagami dan Aomine meninju Kise secara bersamaan, membuat model—yang selalu sengsara itu menghantam dinding. "_H-Hidoii-s..su…"_

"Saaya/Say!" Panggil Kagami dan Aomine pada putri Kuroko itu "Y-Ya?"

"Jadi siapa yang menjadi _light_-nya Kuroko/Tetsu?!"

"Uh.." Saaya memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti. Wajah Kagami dan Aomine terlalu dekat dengannya "Sejujurnya…" Saaya menggaruk pipinya yang tak terasa gatal. Ia sepertinya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Tak ada satu pun dari kalian"

Kagami dan Aomine cengo.

Mereka terpaku ditempat.

Mulut mereka terbuka lebar.

Suara Saaya masih bergema dalam otak mereka. _"Tak ada satu pun dari kalian" "Tak ada satu pun dari kalian" "Tak ada satu pun dari kalian"._

"Oi~ Oi~ Kagami~ apa kau masih hidup~" Tsucida dan Fukuda mentowel-towel bahu Kagami. Tapi tak ada reaksi apapun.

"Mine-chin~ Mine-chin~ kulitmu jadi tambah hitam~" Abaikan Murasakibara.

"Hah.. mereka pasti sangat syok-_nanodayo"_

"Kalau bukan mereka.. apa Kuroko-_kun _memiliki_ light_ baru?" Tanya Riko sembari menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Ya"

"Apa?! Siapa yang berani menjadi _light_-nya Kuroko?! Sialan!" Kagami mulai murka. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya keatas meja dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Pasti ia _light_ terburuk yang pernah ada! Ia pasti tak dapat mengalahkan aku dalam pertandingan satu lawan satu!" Aomine mulai berapi-api ingin melawan _light_ baru Kuroko.

"Jadi? Siapa _light_-nya?" Izuki menjadi penarasan dengan_ light_ baru Kuroko.

"Huh? Dia berada diantara kita kok. Tepatnya disampingku" Yang lain mentautkan alisnya "Jangan bercanda Saaya. Disampingmu hanya Akashi" Hyuuga membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ya.. Paman Sei _light_-nya" Jawab Saaya lagi dengan santai.

"…"

"..."

"Oh… Daiki.. Taiga… masih ingin melawanku?" Kagami dan Aomine menggelengkan kepala bersamaan. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa Akashi _nanodayo?"_

"Entahlah… _Otou-san_ juga tak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Hanya saja sampai saat ini… Paman Sei-lah _light Otou-san_.." Saaya menjentikan jarinya, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu "_Otou-san_ hanya bilang… Paman Sei memperintahkannya begitu karena perintah Paman Sei—"

"—_Absolute_…" Jawab semua serempak. Saaya tersenyum kecil "Hihihi, Iyap!"

(WTTP)

"Ngh…" Cowok bersurai biru langit itu menggeliat dalam tidur—maksudku pingsannya. Ia merentangkan tangannya keatas, mencoba untuk merenggangkan kembali otot-otonya yang kaku. "Ugh.. aneh sekali mimpiku.. malam ini" Gumamnya, sembari berjalan gontai keluar kamar.

Dari kamar saja ia dapat mendengar banyak suara dari ruang tamu. Memang rumahnya pernah seramai ini? Belum lagi.. ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya. Kenapa perabotan juga letak dan susunan benda, semua terlihat berbeda?

Kuroko menggosok kedua matanya "Hmm… mungkin ini efek bangun tidur"

Kuroko kembali melangkah. Rambut bangun tidurnya yang—benar-benar berantakan itu menambah kesan manis pada _image_ cowok mungil itu.

"_Sudah pasti aku!" _

'Suara Aomine_-kun_?' Kuroko mengikuti arah sumber suara.

"_Hitam! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku light-nya Kuroko!" _

'Sekarang suaranya Kagami-_kun_, apa yang mereka lakukan dirumahku?' Kuroko mengintip dari balik dinding. Ia melihat Seirin dan GoM yang tengah berkumpul diruang tamu. Ia juga melihat cewek bersurai biru langit seperti didalam mimpinya tadi.

"_Huh! Teme, kau! Cahayamu terlalu redup untuknya!"_

"_Eh~ jangan menghina dirimu sendiri Mine-chin"_

"_Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kulit, Murasakibara!"_

'Hmm.. apa yang mereka perebutkan ya?' Tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Tidak!"_

"_Aku!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Aku!"_

"_Aku saja-ssu~!"_

"_DIAM KAU!"_ Setelah melihat Kise manghantam dinding. Kuroko kembali berjalan menuju kamar—Kagami. "Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi.. aku bermimpi masih melihat cewek yang mengaku sebagai putriku.. lalu.." Kuroko melihat sekeliling ".. Aku bermimpi tinggal di apartemen Kagami_-kun_? Apa yang terjadi dengan otakku.." Kuroko membuka pintu dan segera membanting tubuhnya di kasur. "Lebih baik aku kembali tidur…"

Ya.. ya.. semua _hanya _mimpi Tetsuya Kuroko_… Oyasuminasai~_

(WTTP)

Seirin dan GoM masih terus berbincang-bincang seputar masa depan. Saking penasaran dan asiknya berkumpul bersama, mereka bahkan melupakan waktu yang sudah semakin larut. Lihat.. masing-masing dari mereka sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Saaya dengan _keluarga._

Bila sudah bersama, waktu saja tak mereka perdulikan. Hingga pada akhirnya.. Kise membawa sebuah topik yang _sensitive._

"Eh? Aku pikir Kuroko_cchi_ menikah denganku?" Kise menghela nafas, sembari mengibas poni pirangnya kebelakang.

"Huh? Sebuta-butanya Tetsu pasti ia memilihku!" Aomine meninju bahu Kise. Tak terima diperlakukan kasar, Kise menjambak rambut Aomine. Kau ini apa Kise? Wanita? Mainnya jambak-jambakkan.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan memperebutkan partnerku ! " Kagami kembali masuk kedalam pertempuran yang tak ada habisnya jika membicakan Kuroko.

Saaya berdengus "Cih. Paman! Kalau _Otou-san_ menikahi salah satu dari kalian, aku tidak akan ada!"

Kise melepaskan rambut Aomine perlahan dan menatap Saaya "Ah.. itu benar-_ssu.._ tapi.. siapapun juga tahu, aku dan Kuroko_cchi_ sangat cocok!"

"KAMI TAK AKAN RELA MEMBERIKAN KUROKO PADAMU, KISE!" Seirin berteriak serempak.

"Hah.. kenapa selalu begini… ketika menyangkut Kuroko-_kun_…" Riko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh~ jangan salah lho, Bibi Riko. Bahkan Bibi Riko juga mengidap penyakit '_Kuroko Complex'_ sama seperti yang lain… yah meskipun tak separah Paman-Paman ini.."

"Kuroko…"

".._Complex?"_

"_Nani?"_

"Itu nama penyakit yang diberikan oleh istri-istri kalian, juga kerabat-kerabat kalian dimasa depan. Karena kalian selalu tak ingin lepas dengan _Otou-san_-ku. Meski kalian sudah beristri… kalian tetap saja berusaha nempel dengan _Otou-san_-ku" Jelas Saaya.

"Benarkah? Itu keren~!" Hyuuga menjitak Kiyoshi "_Aho_! Apa yang keren dengan itu!" Hyuuga menghadap Saaya "Lagi pula.. apa istri-istri kami tak akan cemburu atau merasa risih..?"

Saaya menggelengkan kepala "_Majide?_ Istri macam apa mereka?!"

"Istri yang masuk dalam persatuan _Fujoshi_… fufufu~ bahkan aku salah satu anggotanya~"

"Kau pasti bercanda…" Midorima tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Apa ia juga mengejar Kuroko seperti yang lain?

"Jadi? Saaya.. kau juga—"

"—Jangan panggil aku Saaya, Paman Sei. Kau biasanya memanggilku dengan Saaya-_chan"_

Akashi mendelik hebat. _Chan? Chan? CHAN_?! Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuuro memanggil nama seorang cewek dengan.. _Chan?!_

"Kalau kau tak memanggilku begitu.. aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Paman Sei"

Oi ! Oi! Serius nih?! Saaya berani sekali melawan Akashi!

"Hah.. baiklah.." Akashi menolehkan kepala kearahnya "Saaya…_chan…" _

Yang lain bahkan tak berkata apa-apa, mereka cukup kaget. Ini pertama kaliannya mereka mendengar seorang Akashi memanggil cewek dengan tambahan _'Chan'._ Dan… itu membuat mereka.. sedikit _geli~ _seperti tiba-tiba saja seseorang berbicara ditelingamu dan membuatmu merasakan nafas panas mereka.

"_Hai_? Paman Sei?" Saaya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jadi.. apa grup kalian memasang-masangkan salah satu dari kami dengan Tetsuya?"

"Yup!"

"Dan.. melihat siapa yang paling cocok?"

"Yup!"

"Dan.. kalian memiliki sebutan masing-masing untuk pasangan yang berbeda dengan Tetsuya?"

"Y..Yup…?"

'Paman Sei memang hebat. Semuanya ia tahu, meskipun aku tak memberitahunya' Saaya hanya menampakan wajah (O,O) seperti ini saat itu.

Tiba-tiba.. Saaya menyengir lebar, membuat semua sempat bergidik sesaat. Sepertinya jiwa _Fujoshin_ya sudah bangkit "Ingin tahu lebih banyak apa yang grup kami lakukan, _ne_? Baiklah.. aku sarankan… yang tak kuat _mendengar_ atau _melihatnya_ silahkan meninggalkan tempat ini…"

.

**Dan.. dengan begitu… malam paling **_**mendebarkan**_** di apartemen Kagami bagi para GoM dan Seirin pun dimulai…**

**.**

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Preview Next Chap :_

"_Yah… banyak pairing… seperti AkaKuro, AoKuro.. KagaKuro… KiKuro dan sebagainya…"_

"_Bagaimana bisa KiKuro kalah dengan AkaKuro?! Kenapa pairingku dengan Kurokocchi bisa kalah oleh pairing Kurokocchi dengan kapten pendek-cebol-boncel-kuntet-bantet-kerdil-kate' nan seperti badan kurcaci itu?!"_

"…"

"_Fanfiction? Apa itu?"_

"_Itu seperti membuat cerita fantasi dari ide-ide.. fans itu sendiri"_

"_Rated M? Apa itu? Coba bacakan Saaya"_

"_Eh? Majide? Aku menikahi wanita yang tidak bisa masak—!"_

"_Heh? Kalau kau menikahi Kurokocchi, bagaimana kau memiliki keturunan-ssu?"_

"_Ya mudah! Aku suruh Tetsu operasi gender dan menambahkan hormon wanita padanya!"_

"…_.."_

"_Souka…" Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja muncul langsung menepak kepala Aomine._

_._

_._

**Yup! ^^ selesai untuk chap dua! Bagaimana chap ini **_**minna-san**_**? :] RnR? FnF? **

**Di chappie ini , Kuroko jadi kayak pemeran figuran :[ tapi tenang saja! di chap selanjutnya Kuroko akan muncul kok! ^^ hehe.. ini baru awal dari 'semuanya' :p**

**Balesan review!**

**galaxyoung **

Yup! Saya akan mencoba update secepat kilat ^^

**Aiicha **

Iyaaa! Makasih banyak Ai-chan! (boleh kupanggil begitu?) aku takut sudah ada senpai yang punya iide seperti ini… dan aku dibilang plagiat :[, tapi syukurlah ^^ hehe… yuppieee~ aku akan mencoba update kilat!

**aiga **

Makasih sudah mereview Aiga-san ^^ mamanya akan kluar ketika waktunya sudah tepat :3

**NabilaAgain **

Heheh, mamanya Tetsu-kun.. sejujurnya aku belum memutuskan karena… belum ada yang bisa menandingin saya *narsis* *dihajar fans kurobas*, tapi… pasti akan kluar kok ^^ jika author rasa alurnya sudah tepat hehe

**Sekian**

**-nshawol566/56-**


End file.
